Tony, el Cazavampiros
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: En cada generación hay un elegido, un cazador destinado a proteger la raza humana. Él deberá luchar contra los demonios del infierno y las fuerzas del mal. Él deberá arriesgar su vida para detener la propagación del mal. En esta generación, ¿es Tony Stark el elegido?


**Notas del fanfic:** Continúo revisando los documentos en mi pc, y me he topado con este. Al igual que otros fics que ya he publicado aquí, esta historia la escribí hace tiempo para un desafío en una comunidad de LJ: Avengers-Land, cuyo objetivo era escribir un crossover.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Marvel comics y de Joss Whedon.

 **Personajes:** Tony Stark, Nick Fury, Buffy Summers.

 **Parejas:** Ninguna

 **Warnings:** Ninguna.

* * *

 **Tony, el Cazavampiros**

En cada generación hay un elegido, un cazador destinado a proteger la raza humana. Él deberá luchar contra los demonios del infierno y las fuerzas del mal. Él deberá arriesgar su vida para detener la propagación del mal. En esta generación, _¿es Tony Stark el elegido?_

—Déjame ver si entendí, ¿me estás diciendo que soy un cazador de vampiros y que de verdad existen los chupasangres? —preguntó Stark, dando un nuevo mordisco a la rosquilla que tenía en la mano, entornando sus ojos, mirando fijamente el oscuro parche que cubría el ojo derecho del desconocido; intentando convencerse de que lo que acababa de escuchar era cierto, que estaba completamente sobrio.

—Así es Stark, los vampiros son reales, y como dije, eres el elegido, la única persona que puede destruirlos —contestó Fury, a quién la idea tampoco terminaba de convencerle, porque, ¿cómo carajos el destino le jugaba una tan mala pasada? Era cierto, en cada generación existía un elegido, así como también existía un cuidador. Esta vez él, el director de una poderosa agencia de seguridad del estado, era el elegido para ser el fiel vigilante del cazavampiros, a quien definitivamente había imaginado diferente. El hombre, no, el mocoso al que tenía delante, no se ajustaba al ideal de vengador nocturno, de justiciero que Fury se había fijado. Todo lo contrario, parecía tener todas las características que despreciaba—. El futuro de la raza humana reside en tus manos, es mi deber prepararte para que cumplas con tu destino —sentenció finalmente, tratando de deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos, dándole a la situación la seriedad que ameritaba.

Tony guardó silencio por un minuto, un minuto que a Fury se le hizo demasiado largo, después empezó a reír.

—Esta es una broma, ¿cierto?, ¿Quién te contrató, Bruce o Steve?

—Esta no es ninguna broma, señor Stark. Necesitamos iniciar cuanto antes con su entrenamiento. El mal continúa propagándose en la ciudad día tras día, no tenemos tiempo que perder —le contestó Fury; pero Stark, sin darle más importancia al asunto y tomando todo aquello como una simple broma, se levantó de la mesa de la cafetería en la que habían estado durante los últimos minutos y emprendió la marcha.

Comprendiendo entonces que Stark no había creído ni una sola de sus palabras, Fury apretó un pequeño dispositivo que traía en su saco. Segundos más tarde, una chica rubia de baja estatura apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Sin darle siquiera tiempo para reaccionar lanzó una estaca de madera en dirección a Stark, quien instintivamente la atrapó con la mano.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! —espetó Tony, quien no lucia sorprendido por la acción que acababa de realizar, sino por la hermosa rubia que acababa de entrar y que bueno, casi le abría un agujero en la cabeza.

—Esa es la prueba de tu verdadera naturaleza —Tony escuchó hablar a Fury desde atrás—, de las habilidades que tienes escondidas. Ella es Buffy Summers, está aquí para ayudarme con tu entrenamiento, será además tu compañera.

Observando esta vez la estaca en su mano y reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de hacer, Tony decidió al menos considerar la situación un poco.

—¿Quieres que crea entonces que ahí afuera hay un montón de chupasangres y que yo, con este trozo de madera, soy el encargado de eliminarlos?

—Así es.

—Carajo —dijo. A Tony no le gustaban las responsabilidades. Desde que tenía memoria, había tratado de evadirlas, y ahora era el elegido para una misión que poco le gustaba. Entonces pensó en lo que el extraño había dicho sobre su compañera. Observó a la chica cuidadosamente. Era hermosa, una rubia despampanante, justo como le gustaban: ojos azules, buenas piernas... Y bueno, ese traje de cuero negro de verdad lucia bastante motivador.

—Está bien, acepto —agregó después. No le gustaba la idea de ser un cazador, y sin conocer a su «Vigilante» estaba seguro de que el hombre sería un dolor en el trasero; pero si la señorita Summers iba a acompañarlo en esta travesía estaba más que listo para usar su _estaca_ y clavar a unos cuantos chupasangres.


End file.
